Who is Gizmoduck?!
"Who is Gizmoduck?!" is the eighteenth episode of the animated series DuckTales. It premiered on July 14, 2018. Synopsis As Fenton figures out how to be a hero, Mark Beaks offers to hire Gizmoduck and help him defend all of Duckburg. Plot Donald Duck and Huey visit Duckburg bank for a loan on Donald's houseboat at the same time as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera when the Beagle Boys enter to rob the bank. Fenton is caught by the Beagles and utters his codeword for the Gizmosuit, activating the armor and turning him to Gizmoduck. Unfortunately, Fenton is unable to get the Gizmosuit to do what he wants and he activates several weapons, wrecking the inside of the bank before he leaves, leaving Huey in wonder and awe of Gizmoduck. While watching the news on Gizmoduck, Fenton hears Huey's praise on Gizmoduck just before his mother, M'Ma Crackshell-Cabrera, comes home following her police investigation. Fenton hides the Gizmosuit from his mother and assures her that he is fine with his job, but his mother simply asks her son what he himself wants to be. At Waddle, Mark Beaks tirelessly works on the finishing touches of a device meant for Gizmoduck. Fenton yearns to use the Gizmosuit for more heroic purposes although Gyro Gearloose is hesitant to and wants to avoid over-funding his projects or Scrooge McDuck will cut his budget. As soon as Gyro notices the dent in the armor, Fenton retreats and decides to test the suit out himself to see what it can do. From Huey, Gyro discovers Fenton was using the Gizmosuit to stop the bank heist and in a huff tracks him down to the construction site where Fenton is testing the suit. Meanwhile, Fenton's testing of the Gizmosuit accidentally fires a rocket when he mentions "Overkill". Gizmoduck flies after the rocket towards a helicopter manned by Mark Beaks. After Beaks is rescued, Beaks offers Gizmoduck his resources but Gizmoduck turns down his offer and flies off, unfortunately, the Gizmosuit's battery runs low and he crashes. Fenton wakes up back at the Money Bin and is fired by Gyro. Before Gyro has the Gizmosuit incinerated, Fenton takes it and returns to Beaks to accept his offer, and Beaks rebrands Gizmoduck as Waddle Duck. Fenton soon finds out that Beaks is using Gizmoduck as a marketing strategy to attract Waddle customers by having Gizmoduck "help" perform menial tasks, but Gizmoduck is forced to comply since the device Beaks attached to the Gizmosuit compromises its systems to Beaks' control. After seeing Huey lose faith in Gizmoduck and failing to stop a crime in progress, Fenton finally has enough of Beaks and decides to quits Waddle. Beaks, however, does not intend to let Gizmoduck's spotlight to overshadow his so, with his phone, he reprograms the Gizmosuit for his own as "Waddle Duck 2.0", and has Fenton escorted out, ignoring Fenton's warnings about overusing the suit. Beaks launches an announcement for his debut as a superhero until he is called out by Huey who is quick to see Beaks is not Gizmoduck. Beaks begins carelessly cheering for his power, however, he overloads the Gizmosuit processor and it goes haywire, dropping and breaking his phone, thus disabling and disconnecting the control device. Watching Beaks' antics endanger Huey and his mother motivates Fenton to summon the Gizmosuit back from Beaks. The suit's processor still risks overloading, so Huey reroutes the suit to Fenton's brain to enable Fenton control over the suit. Fenton safely removes the processor and flies it away from Duckburg before it explodes, destroying the Gizmosuit. The citizens of Duckburg mourn Gizmoduck's sacrifice, although Fenton survives the blast badly injured. He is brought to the hospital on behalf of Scrooge McDuck who watched Fenton's performance in the suit and had Gyro create a new Gizmosuit for Fenton, using Fenton's brain as the core processor, so that Gizmoduck can protect Duckburg while Scrooge is abroad. Fenton gleefully dons the Gizmosuit and resumes his Gizmoduck persona once more. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera *Eric Bauza as the Beagle Boys *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Selenis Leyva as M'Ma Crackshell-Cabrera *Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly, Bank Manager, Intercom *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose, Gizmosuit Bulby *Keith Ferguson as Diego, Twin #1, News Announcer *Jennifer Hale as Duck Mom Trivia *Donald attempts to get a loan to fix his boat to repair the damage it received during the events of "JAW$!". *Bouncer Beagle using a hockey mask as a duck mask references the mask logo of The Mighty Ducks. **It was also the signature mask of Drake DuCaine, which Canard Thunderbeak obtained and passed on to Wildwing Flashblade. *Beaks bonding with the Gizmosuit is a parody of the transformation sequence from . *This is the first episode where, even though he briefly appears, Dewey doesn't have a single line of dialogue. *When the Waddle Network promotes Gizmoduck, the Social Message reads; "This guy has shown me A Whole New World!", a reference to the musical number from Aladdin. **In 2015, Lin-Manuel Miranda performed "A Whole New World," with Lea Salonga. *The turtle eating a pancake meme is a reference to the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Catastrophe". *This is the first episode to feature an alternate song during the end credits: "Waddle Duck", the song first used during the episode's montage of Waddle Duck helping Waddle's customers. *In response to people who were offended by Beaks making a racy remark towards Fenton, the writers said it was to emphasize on how much of a bad person he is. Gallery DuckTales 2017 Fenton and M'Ma.jpg Ducktales2017 Mrs Cabrera.png DuckTales 2017 Gizmoduck flight.jpg